


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Angel: the Series, Kane (Band), Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Leverage/AtS/RPS, Eliot/Lindsey/Chris, I told you not to touch that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"For god's sake Chris, don't touch that," Lindsey says as he walks into his office. "And Eliot, don't even think about it." Today has been one of those days and he does not need to add his lovers wreaking havoc on top of that. Though based on Lilah's expression, he suspects they've already caused a fair amount of chaos.

"Wasn't doing anything," Eliot says, trying and failing to look innocent.

"I know you El." Lindsey his fairly certain the offices here are all bugged, so he's not about to mention his lover's habit of "retrieving" things out loud.

"We don't always have ulterior motives when we come see you at work," Eliot says defensively.

"Sure you don't," Lindsey says disbelievingly.

"Well, besides driving Lilah insane, but that's a given."

Lindsey is about to respond when he hears an "oops" behind him and turns to find Chris face to face with some sort of creature that Lindsey assumes is a demon.

Lindsey sighs and glares at Eliot for laughing. "God damn it, Chris. I told you not to touch that."


End file.
